


Greatest In The Whole World:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Children, Christmas, Daughters, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gratitude/Grateful, Mornings, Orange juice - Freeform, Post-Episode: s08e11 Oni Kalalea Ke Ku A Ka La'au Loa (A Tall Tree Stands Above the Others), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sons, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace & Charlie have an idea of an present for Danny, They were careful not to get caught, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Greatest In The Whole World:

*Summary: Grace & Charlie have an idea of an present for Danny, They were careful not to get caught, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Grace Williams, & her brother, Charlie Williams, were busy on Christmas Day Morning, They were making their father, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams breakfast, as a surprise for him. He never complains about his job, or doing something with them, As they were getting older, They are lucky to have him in their lives.

 

"Good job, Charlie, You didn't spill the orange juice", Grace said, once they reached the door of their father's bedroom, "I want to be a good helper", The Little Boy said happily, as he smiled, showing his missing tooth. The Teenager smiled, & said, "You are a great helper", She knocked once, & they entered slowly, They smiled, as they saw their Danno sleeping peacefully.

 

"Danno ?", They called out in unison, & the blond woke up, & smiled, as he saw his kids. "Hey, Guys, What's all of this ?", Danny asked, as he saw the tray in his daughter's hands, & the juice that Charlie was carrying. "We wanted to show you that you **_are_** the greatest in the world, Merry Christmas, Danno", Charlie nodded, agreeing with his sister.

 

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, Danno !", The Little Boy exclaimed happily, & they set their father up. He urged them to join him, & they did. "You guys are the best, You know that ?, Merry Christmas", He said, as he kissed the top of his kids' heads. They spent the morning together, & were planning on seeing Steve later that afternoon.

 

"Hey, Guys, Come on in", Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he ushered them in, He said to Danny, "Please relax, Danny, I got everything covered", The Five-O Commander knew his partner so well. "I will, I promise", The Blond reassured him, & they went on with their holiday fun, & just relax in the process.

 

The End.


End file.
